Chuck and Blair: Part 2
by C.A.Arm17
Summary: same as last time, the final peice. Please, please, please read?


_**Here's the second part to the two part story...Hope you like it ! :D**_

Chuck woke the next morning, sunlight streaming in through the partially open curtains that he had forgotten to draw properly; he cursed and hoped that the light hadn't woken the sleeping beauty lying in his arms.

Blair had woken before Chuck and she had spent a while just looking at his face, free of worry and innocent as he slept. She had gone over all the events that had happened last night, how he had been the one to be there to comfort her when she needed someone, when she had needed him. He had been so gentle with her, so gentlemanlike in the way he held her and looked after her. How he had read to her when she couldn't sleep, he, someone she wasn't sure of her feelings for, had read her favourite love letter of all time to her. Surely he must have felt the tension that blossomed between them when he had finished, how she fitted perfectly into his arms and slept for the most extensive period of time she'd done in a while. How he'd wrapped his arms around her protectively as if her never wanted to let her go. Just as she had never wanted him to let go of her. She had wanted to stay there with him for as long as she could. Her thoughts where suddenly interrupted with a deep breath from Chuck and his eyes opening.

'Morning, gorgeous.' He said, lazily. The smallest of complements like that made her blush like no other man had made her do so before. He kissed her forehead and continued, but in a more serious tone, now. 'How are you doing?'

'I'm much better now, thank you, Chuck.' And it was true, she had never felt better in her life. She angled her head up and kissed his neck 'Thank you for staying with me last night. It meant a lot to me.'

Chuck wanted nothing more than to bend down and kiss her full on the lips, but he had always wished for, and he had always hoped that someday it would happen, he had always wanted his first kiss with Blair to be beyond this world, to be so special that she would never forget it. He just didn't think that this was the perfect moment; he did have to admit this moment was pretty special – when had he ever expected to wake up next to one Blair Waldorf any time in the near future. He kissed her on the check multiple times making her giggle.

'I need to go.' He said, suddenly. Blair immediately froze in his arms.

'You can't. Please. Not just yet.' She objected.

'All right, all right, keep your knickers on!' He said. The sudden innuendo made them both blush bright scarlet. They lay there for a few more minuets, Chuck not wanting to let Blair go, Blair not wanting Chuck to let her go. He eventually, and very reluctantly, extracted his arms from around her and sat up, much to Blair's annoyance.

'Where are you going?' She asked, her face dropping with dismay every second.

'I have to go and sort something out.' He answered, truthfully. 'I promise I will call you later, ok?' She nodded her approval, just delighted that she would hear his voice in less than 12 hours. Chuck stood up and put his shoes back on and blowing a kiss to Blair, who was still tucked up in bed, making her blush. 'I'll see you later.' He said as he exited the room.

Chuck slid into the back of his limo and started thinking. He had to make this first kiss special. He thought that rose petals and candles where too much, more the kind of thing you do when you propose.

It was getting late and Chuck still hadn't thought of any thing. Suddenly it hit him. He picked up his phone and dialled the number he knew the best.

'I'm coming over.' He said. He didn't even wait for her reply; he hung up and left his apartment. He bought a posy of flowers as he walked. The 'ding' of the elevator brought him back to the moment. There where butterflies in his stomach. He stepped out of the elevator and was greeted by Blair - the minuet he saw her he knew. He knew he couldn't do it- all the romantic stuff. He was overcome with passion and desire. He strode towards her, his blazing eyes fixed with hers. As he came closer, he threw his bunch of flowers onto the table she was standing next to innocently, and roughly took her face in his hands and kissed her. He kissed her with all the emotion he could muster, and, at first she was surprised at his sudden desire, his sudden urge as his lips collided with hers. She too, soon felt the heat and desire radiating off him, she clung to him and he to her. She kissed him back fiercely trying to close the space between them and come as close to him as she could possibly get, his arms snaked their way around her waist, pulling her towards his chest - she could feel his hardness pressing against her, but for some reason, she didn't mind, it almost felt…good. They broke apart, only so he could kiss and touch her in other places, places he had never felt before, while her eyes rolled into the back of her head, so amazed by the sudden experience. It felt amazing to finally be able to devour her after his long and painful wait for her, it felt so good for her to return his passion, not to reject him. He hadn't been nervous, like he had numerous other times, he had been so sure after last night that she couldn't reject him. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her, and now he had finally got it. Her. His life was now completely, he thought, he had all the money he could ever want, and the only girl he would ever want, the girl of his dreams, his hopes and his wishes, and he knew how to make her happy.

_**THE END.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Do Comments love me?**_


End file.
